Icarus
"''The longer the strong choose to oppress the weak my rebellion will grow.'" - Icarus'' Background Not much is known about Icarus's background. In fact, not much is known about Icarus at all. There are two things that are clear about this person though. They are highly resourceful and they are a very real threat. Icarus appeared on the world stage on the 2nd March 2012, in a terrifying bombing of over 32 embassies with at least 1 more known target that failed to be bombed. It is, at present, unknown how Icarus managed to co-ordinate these simultaneous bombings with such precision. The range and power that Icarus controls is evidently vast and despite this, has still managed to remain anonymous despite being flung to the top of every major justice system's most wanted list. Recently CHERUB were investigating a lead into some serial numbers found on the failed 33rd bomb, it is believed to be from the American state of California , where a man named "John Sheffield" and his gang "The Checkers" are the prime suspects in supplying the equipment used by Icarus and his group. As yet, there are no ties to other terrorist organisations, and all other major groups are refusing to accept responsibility. However the connection between groups has not yet been ruled out. Icarus's motivation is apparently non-religious, instead focused on the destruction of modern society. It is likely the individual is only the front man for a larger organisation, otherwise they would require connections to many other terrorist and legitimate organisations. However, the possibility of Icarus being one person controlling a group has also not been ruled out, due to the secrecy behind his identity being so well kept. Physical appearance From the one TV appearance Icarus has made, it is speculated that Icarus is a male between the age of 20 - 30 years old, his height is roughly 5 foot 10 inches and he has dark brown hair. A physical description of Icarus is hard to obtain as the individual wore a mask and lots of clothing the entire time. His hair appears to cover his ears and as far as we can tell, Icarus is white. Personality Icarus appears to be a confident leader who has strong connections in the underworld. His subordinates appear to be very well trained and trust him to the utmost as no-one has, as of now, come forward to reveal Icarus's identity. It has not yet been ruled out that nobody knows his identity. It is possible that his charisma is gained through some sort of deep hypnosis or 'mind control'. Icarus also appears to have a taste for the theatrical as demonstrated in his TV speech. Icarus appears to be ruthless in his attempts as he was witnessed sending someone from his orginisation, believed to be Ein , to kill "John Shepard" and other key elements of "The Checkers". Suceeding before CHERUB had time to investigate further. Objective Icarus's motive is, at present, unknown. Despite in his speech he claimed to be seeking justice for a new world that he will create, it has yet to be confirmed. Icarus's opening speech. "I... am ICARUS! Hear me world! Those who have power HEED MY WORDS, I will say this only once. I have witnessed the sorrow and corruption that embeds itself within this shameful world which those with power have created. The world will only continue to destroy itself if we let this course continue, that is why the creation of Icarus was necessary! I refuse to stand by and watch the slaughter of the weak by the strong. And I have proved my point by the divine punishment I have brought upon the embassies of the corrupt and ignorant. This is just the beginning. The longer the strong choose to oppress the weak my rebellion will grow. Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be! The world has to change, so I will change it. My name is Icarus! Those of you without power, rally behind me! Those with it, fear me! Race and ideology do not matter, all that matters is the cause to do what is JUST!" Operation Icarus.''' Links between "John Sheffield" and "The Checkers" were found, however were unable to be investigated throughly due to Icarus having the men killed before questioning. A full mission debrief can be found here. There are currently no new leads on Icarus. Category:Targets